ReVamped Redone
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: What if the event's in Re-Vamped had gone a little different leaving Ethan far more injured then he was.  BennyxEthan friendship and some SarahxEthan romance if you squint
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the first MBAV thing I've done so I'm starting simply with a one-shot just to kind of ease into this part of fan fiction. I do, however, plan to be a BIG part of this place later on considering there are hardly any stories in here, let alone good ones. Most I've seen are poorly written or have Mary-Sues. Anyway sorry for the mini rant I'll get on with the writing.**

"Erica please look into my eyes!", Sarah begged as a last resort, still struggling against her friends arms.

The entranced Erica smiled at Sarah's helplessness and looked right at her. The confined girl took this opportunity and slammed her head right into Erica's. She let go in pain, but before Sarah could think twice about running grabbed her and drug her into the hallway. Sarah mentally cursed herself for thinking something as simple as head-butting would break the trance of someone ad powerful as Jesse. A gasp of pain broke her train of thought and she looked up to see Jesse holding onto Ethan as he clutched his side in obvious pain, but trying to mask it. "Let him go.", Sarah demanded jerking around in Erica's arms.

"Why do you even care about this meat, Jesse asked infuriated, in 500 years you won't remember it's name."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him as he continued, "Come with me and be what your meant to be."

"Ok get it through your tiny bat brain, if you hurt one of my friends I will make you regret it. Even if it takes a thousand years!" Sarah yelled at him

"But, she went on, I will never, NEVER be one of you." She shifted forward for emprises.

Jesse frowned and quickly turned around, jostling Ethan in the process making him gasp yet again. Then, before she could think twice he ripped down Ethan's tux sleeve and sank his long, white, razor sharp fangs into his wrist.

The result was instantaneous, as Jesse's fangs went in Ethan's mouth game open. Ethan went white with pain and grunted, not being able to keep in the noise as the thick burning venom filled his veins. He started shaking and groping madly at his arm to try and pry off Jesse. Benny ran in at that moment, and upon seeing his best friend in the absolute agony that he was in, called his name. "Ethan!"

Sarah mouth was still open and she had begun to cry.

In what had seemed like hours, but had only been about 60 seconds, Jesse had pumped the boy with venom. He than dropped him to the floor, and stood with blood covering his mouth, as Ethan writhed beneath him moaning in anguish.

"Now either you become one of us, or he does...it's your choice.", Jesse smiled than used his super speed and was gone.

"Ethan!", Sarah called out trying to get Erica off of her.

Benny stood there not knowing what to do, watching his friend begin to change into a vampire under him. He wasn't like the guys in the videogames he played who wouldn't have even let this happen in the first place. He was Benny, the guy who was knocked out on the bathroom floor when his friend was being beaten and bitten.

"Benny snap out of it and get her off of me!", Sarah yelled

Benny mentally thanked her for giving him an order, finally he knew what to do.

He took out a small water pistol filled with holy water and sprayed full force at Erica causing her enough pain to drop the trance.

"What th-,", she began, but quickly shut up upon seeing Ethan on the ground, to weak to even try to fight the venom taking over anymore.

"Oh no.", she said realizing quickly what had happened. She didn't care much for the boy, but she knew just how much he meant to Sarah and how she would go to any and all lengths to save him from the life that was forced on her. Sarah dropped beside Ethan, who could only manage a moan of recognition. She quickly grabbed his arm and sank her own fangs into his wrist in the same holes Jesse had left. "Sarah, no.", he weakly said, his face scrunching up yet again in pain. Sarah began to drink his crimson blood, ridding his body of the venom, and yet sealing her own fate.

"What's she doing to him." Benny thought out loud. "She's saving him." Erica answered. Ethan muttered one last moan of protest before fainting from blood loss and just the stress of having gone through what he had. Sarah pulled out her blood tainted fangs and gently lay his arm down. Benny dropped down next to him and grabbed his uninjured wrist, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but only barely. Fearing for the worst he gulped in terror.

"Sarah, he squeaked out, his voice breaking, we have to get him to my house, and fast." Sarah grabbed him as lightly as possible and stood. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted, "Go I'll meet you there ASAP.", Benny told her. She nodded and took off at super speed.

"Look I know how much he means to both of you, I would never have done what I did intentionally.", Erica explained.

"Save it, you'd better hope he's alive or I will call upon every known source of magic there is and I WILL make you pay, whether you knew what Jesse was doing or not you still didn't kill him when you had the chance and that makes you just as guilty." Benny finished his rant by stalking off to grab Rory than run back to his house. He didn't know why exactly he felt the need to go get Rory, but you never know maybe he could help, and hey he was Ethan's friend too.

He ran into the gym to see Rory dancing with Della, he grabbed him and pulled him out the doors.

"Hey! I was dancing!", the blonde protested.

Benny looked at him in all seriousness, "Look Rory long story short one of your friends was just bitten by a vampire….twice, and he may or may not even be alive."

He gasped, "Who?", he asked

Benny clapped his hands on his face and stopped walking, "You only have two friends Rory and I'm standing right here." Then he continued down the hall.

"Oh, right." he said and they spent the rest of their walk to Benny's in silence.

Meanwhile Sarah who had just arrived at the house took a look at Ethan's pale face and gently removed one of her hands from under him to knock on the door, still fully supporting his body with her other. The door opened "Why hello de-, Benny's grandmother stopped seeing Ethan unconscious and blood on Sarah's mouth.

"Come in quickly.", she said as she hurried off, no doubt to get supplies for the injured boy. Sarah entered and laid him down on the nearest couch she could find.

Grandma came rushing back her arms filled with bottles, washcloths', bandages, ect. "Fill me in so I know what I'm dealing with.", she told Sarah as she began to gently wash the bite on Ethan.

"Jesse's back and we thought he was weak so we planned to take him down on our own. He was far stronger than we anticipated and entranced my friend Erica. He took down Benny and went for Ethan, Erica dragged me to the hall and when I refused to come with Jesse he bit Ethan then left. I was still being held by Erica but Benny got her off me. I sucked the venom out but I think I was to late." Sarah finished explaining.

As Grandma wrapped up his arm, Benny along with Rory burst in rushing to Ethan's side.

"How is he, is he alive, is he a vampire?", Benny asked his grandmother.

"To be honest…I really don't know, he seems alive but only barely, I am at a loss for it has never been recorded a seer being bitten." She stood from his side, "All we can do is watch and wait.", than she walked away leaving her grandson and his friends to watch him.

"Dude looks harsh.". Rory stated.

No one else said a word. Than suddenly Ethan started convulsing and his eyes shot open a cloudy white. Everyone jumped at this not sure what to do. "Gran!" Benny called grabbing Ethan and holding him down. The old woman rushed back in taking one look at the scene and hurrying to the boys side. She placed a hand on Ethan's forehead as he shook and her palms glowed a strange purple.

"The venom was in to long, but his body delayed the reaction of him turning now the venom is taking effect and his body is rejecting it.", the woman explained.

"I- I don't get it why isn't he just turning why is his body rejecting it." Sarah asked confused and scared for her friend.

Grandma scurried around grabbing different bottles of potions and a spell book before coming back to the couch.

"There can only be so much paranormal substance in one person, Ethan is already a seer his body can't handle anymore, she explained flipping open her spell book, Benny help me with this, it's a spell to flush some of the substance and hopefully halt the rejection." Benny obeyed and grabbed her hand,

"Gran, what happens if it doesn't work?" he asked still holding down the thrashing boy with one of his hands. She sighed but answered, "If his body continues to reject the transformation it will kill him in a matter of hours." Sarah gasped then began to cry.

Benny nodded in understanding than they both began the spell.

"Abluo decedo subsistentia delustro!" A bright blue light circled Ethan than slowly got smaller till it was inside him, than quickly pushed back out a dark black disappearing instantly. Everyone held their breath as Grandma checked the no longer moving Ethan's pulse.

She looked up and everyone prepared for the worst, "His heart beat is strong as ever, we got rid of any traces of venom." Sarah smiled so big you'd think her mouth would spilt and Rory did a fist pump, "Woohoo, I knew he'd make it my boy Ethan's a rock!" The cloud filling Ethan's eyes slowly disappeared and his lids slid closed leaving his chest moving up and down the only sign he was alive.

"He'll make a full recovery, in the meantime I think it would be best to bring him to the guest room upstairs and notify his parents he's spending the night with Benny." Grandma said than walked away, leaving the three teens to their jobs.

"I'll call his parents, Sarah you take him upstairs and Rory…..just stay out of the way ok?" Benny said than plucked his cell phone out of his pocket.

Sarah lifted Ethan carefully and began the slow ascend up the stairs, listening to the sound of him breathing. Once at the top she entered the bedroom and lay him on the bed, causing a small moan to leave his throat. She held her breath as he slowly opened one eye than the other. He looked around, obviously confused as to why he was in Benny's house when he was sure he had just died in the school hallway. He opened his mouth slowly as he noticed Sarah standing over him.

"S-Sarah?" he spoke softly.  
>She took his hand lightly in her own, "Ethan calm down it's ok, we brought you here after you fainted, we'll fill you in on the rest later."<p>

He calmed down considerably and relaxed into the bed.

"W-where is Benny, is he ok, a-are you ok?" he asked instantly concerned for his friends.

"We're all fine, Benny's downstairs telling your parent's your staying at his house tonight." Sarah answered.

"Listen You need to get some rest ok, go back to sleep I'll be here when you wake up.". Ethan nodded and closed his eyes, but opened them again, "S-Sarah, I ju-just wanna say thanks f-for saving me, I-I know what y-you had to give u-up."

She smiled, "Don't, I would do it again in a heartbeat you're my friend and I couldn't let something like that happen to you, now go to sleep." She ordered.

Than Ethan closed his eyes and his breathing slowed again. Sarah sighed knowing nothing would ever be the same again, for any of them.

**So thanks for reading this, if you have a comment review, if you liked it let me know, and here's the Latin words I used in this story**

**Abluo- Wash out, to get rid of**

**Decedo- Depart, Withdraw**

**Subsistentia- Substance**

**Delustro- To rid one of an evil charm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So someone asked if I was continuing this and well I hadn't planned on it but, since you guys seem to like in enough I'll go ahead and make it a two-shot maybe three-shot but that's the most. So here the next part.**

Ethan opened his eyes to see Benny hanging his head over his face.

"Ah!", Ethan yelled in surprise and flopped into the floor, tangled in blankets. He immediately regretted moving at all for he was overcome with pain. He felt as if he'd been hit by a truck.

"Owwww.", he groaned and lied still on the floor. Benny raced around the bed to help him up, slinging Ethan's arm around his shoulder.

"Heh sorry buddy I saw you move and I thought you were waking up. Kind of got excited.", Benny said heaving his best friend back onto the bed. He fell back on it with a plop and groaned again.

"Jeez I feel like I got ran over by a train, what the heck happened?", Ethan asked, not at all remembering previous night.

"Well, long story short you got bit, Sarah saved you by sucking out the venom, and you almost died!", Benny spurted out. Ethan's mouth went wide,

"Whoa um ok well that explains some things, but uh why am I at your house…and in my underwear?", he asked noticing he was only wearing boxers under the blanket. Benny scratched at the back of his neck nervously.

"Well we brought you her after the whole biting thing, where you proceeded to almost die, for reasons I will explain later, than Sarah took you up here. You woke up and I guess you forgot, but while you were asleep she thought it would be best to take off the tux and all my clothes are to big for you so…", he trailed off at the horrified look on Ethan's face. "She saw me without pants on! Benny!, Ethan put his head in his hands shaking it.

"Heh sorry?", Benny said. Ethan sighed and waved him off, "What's done is done, so uh can I please get some clothes so I can go home?".

Benny looked wary at this idea, "Uhh I don't know dude, you know people who almost dies normally don't go out for a while." Ethan sighed, expecting this answer.

"Ok well than can you get some stuff from my house for me? If I'm stuck here for a while I might as well have some stuff.", Ethan said settling into the pillows, and mentally preparing for the madness of the next few days. Benny nodded and smiled, "That I can do, so you obviously want clothes, he gestured to Ethan, is there anything else?"

Ethan went through a mental checklist, deciding what he needed.

"Ok the clothes, I need my phone and my laptop. Go ahead and grab some of the games too. That's it.", he said. Benny's eyes floated up, as he went through the things Ethan wanted. And with that Benny dashed out of the room. With Benny gone Ethan was left with no one too talk too. He looked around the room, staring at cracks in the wall, and anything remotely interesting. Suddenly a thud came from the ceiling and Ethan could barley hear to voices bickering. He turned towards the window as it slid open and saw to familiar faces jump through it. Rory and Sarah stood before him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Ethan! My man your awake, awesome!", Rory exclaimed smiling that Rory smile that everyone loves. Sarah plopped down in the chair Ethan was assuming Benny had sat in since last night beside the bed. She smiled at him, and he blushed self consciously pulling up the covers on the bed.

"So how do you feel? Better I hope.", she said sweetly to him causing his cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah, still feel achy though.", he said back to her.

"That probably cause you were thrashing around like something outta the exorcist.", Rory piped up. Both Sarah and Ethan laughed at this.

Ethan thought half smiling at his friends, 'Some thing's may be different now but others never change.'

**Well there you go! Not much can't say I'm too proud of it but it's something. I feel the first chapter was better. Anyway tell me what you thought so I can properly tune my other stories to your reactions.**


End file.
